Kakashi Sensei's Perverted Book
by muffnbootz
Summary: We shed some light on the mysterious life of Kakashi Sensei.


**Hi everybody! What's Up? **

**Here is another short story from yours truly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

"YAHOO!!!" shouted Naruto. The blonde shinobi trotted up to his former teammates and smiled. "You two wouldn't believe what I just came up with!"

Sakura gave a worried look on her face, while Sasuke shot him an annoyed look. The Kyuubi container continued, "I came up with a new name for Konoha!"

Cherry blossom shooked her head solemnly and asked, "What is it, Naruto, I regettably ask?"

"VHITL! It's short for '**V**illage **H**idden **I**n **T**he **L**eaves' See?"

"I can see that, but I don't think that's a very good name."

"But keep looking, Soon everybody will be saying it like that!"

"Yeah, for five seconds, dobe." mocked the Uchiha. He simply rolled his eyes and began scanning for Kakashi Sensei, while the other two were still bickering.

An hour later, Sasuke caught sight of Sensei...reading Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Naruto. "Sorry."

"It's ok Sens-" started Naruto but Kakashi just continued walking. A book fell out of his weapon pouch.

"What's up with him?" questioned Naruto. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders at both boys. Sasuke replied with,"He reading, what do you think he is doing?"

"I mean, isn't he rushing to finish that perverted book?"

"Well yeah, isn't that book becoming a movie soon?" implied the pink-haired kuniochi. She pointed to the thing that fell out of Kakashi's pocket, "Hey look!"

The three ninja ran to it. Naruto picked it up and read the cover 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Then opened the perverted book and smiled. "So that's why Kakashi likes this book so much, heh"

"Naruto! Your probably more of a pervert than Sensei is!" yelled Sakura. Seeing that Naruto wasn't listening, she snatched the book from him and suggested," We should return this to Kakashi Sensei."

"Agreed, let's go." said the chicken-butt boy.

"Now wait a minute. I say we find out where he lives!"shouted Sakura.

"Is this one of those plans to find out about Kakashi's personal life, again?"

"No, Sasuke, this should tell us where he lives in case any of us get in trouble, and what's we will expect if he lets us in."

"Whatever, I'm not getting involved in this crud. I'm leaving." said Sasuke, seconds later he disappeared in a wind of tree leaves.

"I agree with him, Naruto, we should just return the book and go home." implied Sakura.

Naruto walked up to her and snatched the book back saying, "Fine by me, go flirt with dear little Sasuke, while I get down to buisness!"

Sakura shook her head and whispered to the wind, "This won't be good."

* * *

Now, it's nighttime and, Kakashi finally came home from his little walk around Konoha. After bumping into twenty people, tripping over fifteen feet, and almost stepping on Akamaru, he was glad to be home. He stuck his apartment key into the lock, and went inside.

The Sensei checked his weapons pouch. Inside was every single weapons he had since the beginning of the day. He continued searching for his trusty book, only to find it missing. Shocked, Kakashi thought of all the places it might be. 'Its either at the training grounds, the Hero's grave, Around the walls of Konoha, or in the Main Street. If its at any of those places then its gone. Wait, maybe my students know where it is!'

He left so fast he forgot to lock his apartment up.

* * *

'This is it!' thought Naruto. He was wearing a skin tight shirt with matching shorts with regular ninja shoes. In his pocket was the left behind Icha Icha Paradise. As soon as Kakashi left the apartment building, Naruto Secret Ninja came out of the bushes. 

He catwalked up the stairs and headed towards Kakashi's front door. Before he had grabbed the handle, someone bumped into him. "Oof" Both of them fell over.

"Hey, watch it! Sakura?"

Sure enough, it was the pink-haired kuniochi that the secret ninja had a crush on. She got up and dusted off her black clothes. Naruto pointed to her and yelled, "Hah, I thought you didn't want to come! You wanted to know too! Didn't You!"

Sakura smacked her hand on his mouth and gave him a stern look, whispering, "Naruto, the whole point of being a secret ninja is to be quiet."

"Well anyway, let's get in!" said the 'quiet' ninja.

Sakura opened the door and tiptoed in. Naruto took two seconds to survey behind him and followed her. Inside everything was dark. Kakashi didn't turn on the light. It seemed like a normal apartment: a kitchenette/living room/dining area with a bedroom and a bathroom. Both ninja went to the left in which there was a small hallway, leading to a mysterious room.

Naruto examined the door and look at a sign on the doorway.

_Icha Icha Paradise Members Only!_

_KEEP OUT!_

Before the ramen lover opened the door, a voice scared them both, "Do you two have the book?"

Sakura spun around to the voice. "Sasuke!" she yelled, loud enough to be heard from the Sound Village.

"Quiet, Sakura!" whispered Sasuke. "Your supposed to be quiet on these kinds of things."

Naruto gave them both an evil smile and declared, "Now, you both have to admit that I was right!"

"Not until we get this over with." continued Sasuke. "Let's hurry, Kakashi Sensei is probably on his way back now."

* * *

"Now that's weird,' said Kakashi. He had already been to Sasuke and Sakura's house and neither of them were home. Just after knocking at Naruto's door, he realized something, "If Naruto is not home, and the Ramen shop is closed, then something is up with my comrades."

Sure enough, Naruto wasn't home. Kakashi then ran back to his apartment complex.

* * *

Naruto took the perverted book out of his pocket and showed it to Sasuke. Sakura watched as Sasuke grabbed the book. She turned the handle and opened the forbidden door. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight.

It was Icha Icha Paradise everything! Some stuff was hand made and others was bought off of the internet. The walls had posters of all the perverted books in the collection. In the middle was a big wooden table with assigned seating of various members. The color theme was orange and red.

The 'quiet' ninja screamed with all thier hearts. Sasuke threw the book inside and quickly shut the door. He yelled, "Oh Kami! I'm Blind!"

Sakura was the first to calm down and she covered her teammates' mouthes. Naruto finally stopped screaming and removed her hand. He softly said, "That was-"

"I know. Its a dream come true!"said a familiar voice.

"Well, I was gonna say it was a nightmare but to Ka-Ka-ka..." He and the others turned to face their Sensei.

"Hello"

And again, all three ninja screamed, "GAAAAAAAAA..."

"Shut up, you three," said Kakashi clutching his ear, "The whole village might wake up."

* * *

"So, that's why you three followed me home."

"It was Naruto's Idea!" shouted Sasuke and Sakura simoutaneously. Kakashi shifted his gaze to the accused ninja.

"Sorry Sensei," began Naruto. " I just wanted to know where you live..."

"Wrong," Sakura accused and pointed at him. "You just wanted to see inside his house, you liar."

"Sakura, "butted Kakashi. She lowered her arm and her gaze to her feet. "Naruto apologized. That's the good thing. He may have not apologized for the real reason but he did."

"So, does this mean were off the hook?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi began a hysterical laughter and nearly fell over. The confused ninja of squad 7 look at him and began a weak laugh. After the 'funny' moment was over, Kakashi quickly stood up and faced his comrades," Ha ha ha, NO! You three are still in trouble."

"Oh boy," said all three.

* * *

Next day, Naruto was sparring with Sasuke, while Sakura was sparring with Kakashi. They have been at it since dawn. Kakashi stopped the training and said to everyone's relief, "You may take a break."

Everyone plopped down on the ground. Kakashi came up to the tired ninja and said, "Now, what have we learned?"

"Ask before you look," said the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"That's right. Now, five hundred laps around Konoha!"

Groan

* * *

**Awesome! So, tell me what you all think! **

**Bye!**


End file.
